


Ask And Dare Count Blecks Minions!

by The Green Thunder (TheSanderSides)



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Boredom, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Is this fandom even alive?, Multi, Oh My God, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSanderSides/pseuds/The%20Green%20Thunder
Summary: The title says it all! Ask and dare the Count and his crew! Ask them personal questions or just downright wierd questions! No Limits whatsoever!! Dare them to do whatever you want! Anon, magic anon, Oc's ALL are welcome!!





	1. Let them asks+dares  roll in!!

Count Bleck and his minions all were in the kitchen, next to a computer that Nastasia provided.

"So, we are just letting random people on the internet ask and tell us what to do??" Mimi asked. 

"If all goes well, yes!" Dimentio replied happily, making jazz-hands. 

"Mmm...this is gonna be...interesting...?" Nastasia said, twiddling her thumbs. It seemed as though Dimentio was the only one happy to do this. Mr. L grumbled and sat on the table, crossing his arms. 

"Aw C'mon! Do i really have to?! I was just working on a new model for Brobot that is sure to crush those heroes!!" 

"Yes. You do." Dimentio said. Mr. L rolls his eyes and looks at the readers. 

"So..yea..i guess just ask and dare us or whatever..."

"'ey!! No fourth wall breaks!!" O'Chunks shouted. Dimentio laughed at that while L sighed. 


	2. Oof. (Dare #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoo boi daress...im no good at summaries but basically the dares go as follows, 
> 
> Nastasia- Remove your glasses for the rest of the chapter.  
> O'chunks- that punishment that Nastasia had you do once, do again!  
> Mimi- compliment DImentio  
> Mr. L- Kiss Dimentio

 Mimi went over to the laptop and opened the inbox. The others shortly followed. 

"Guys! We have dares!!" She yelled, jumping in the air. Dimentio floated over to the screen to see for himself. He stayed silent but nodded, motioning for the others to read as well. They did so and Nastasia responded first. She slowly took off her glasses to reveal red eyes with a scar on her left cheek. She stayed silent and backed away.

"So um...my part is done." She said. Mr. L reread the dare at least 10 times, scowling. 

"Im supposed to....ew.." He said unbelieving his own eyes. Mimi smiles at Dimentio, looking him over, she thinks, "hmmm i have to compliment this meanie-head?? Hmph. fine...let's see what i can find." O'chunks read and reread the screen, unsure of what it was asking. 

"Am i er....supposed tah sing???" He asked. "I hav' tah come up with new lyrics????" 

Mimi finally smiled and said, "Your purple and yellow scheme goes with your mask nicely Dimmy!" Dimentio noticed her and grinned.

"Why thank you my dear Mimi!~" He replied. Mimi then walked over to Nastasia and smiled. 

"Done!" She said. "Hm...what happened to your face Nassy?" She asked, staring at the scar. Nastasia, whom was trying to avoid this exact question, fidgeted. 

"Its um..nothing, K? Why don't you go help O'chunks with his dare?" She said. O'chunks was pacing the castle floor struggling to find out what his dare meant. Dimentio was with L, who was blushing madly and kept adjusting his bandana. He was not looking forward to kissing the jester. Dimentio was laughing and teasing L as if it didn't matter. 

"Well i wanna know whats wrong! O'chunks is fine!" Mimi whined. Nastasia sighed and tried to adjust her glasses, then realizing she didn't have them on, she sighed again. 

"If i tell you will you help O'chunks?" Asked Nastasia. 

"Anything for you Nassy! Now tell me what happened." Mimi said, getting impatient. 

 "Um...K. I was abused...long ago...before I met the Count. My previous relationships...um...didn't go well. I was abused, kicked, and hurt in many undescribable ways. Let's uhm...leave it at that..k?" She said. 

"Why sure Nassy! That sounds just TERRIBLE for you to go through! i hope your alright!" Mimi said. Mimi then rushed up to Nastasia and hugged her. Then they both walked over to L and Dim, whom The Green Thunder was ranting. 

"I cant go through with this! Your a crazy, sick, twisted clown who takes advantage of everyone!!" He shouted. Dimentio laughed and floated closer to L. 

"And yet you still love me...you still cannot get enough of me~" Dimentio taunts. Mr. L rolls his eyes and pulls Dimentio in for a kiss on the lips. Dimentio's lips are kind of soft, even for them being on a mask. L and Dim close there eyes and smile, the kiss seeming to last forever. Mimi looks at the two in shock. Nastasia shakes her head and O'chunks stops pacing. Count Bleck enters the room. 

"Hello, minions of Count Ble--" He started to say, but then noticed the scene. He stared, his eyes wide in shock. He turned away and muttered, "If you all will excuse him, Count Bleck needs to bleach his brain..."  He then walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW!! my first one done! i hope ya'll enjoyed! Or not, thats fine too! be sure to comment more asks and dares!


	3. Betrayal (Ask #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, not too great with Summaries but this time, its an ask!!
> 
> "(Sends Dimentio a PM that the others can't see) Psst, Dimentio, I'm curious, what do you plan to do once you overthrow Count Bleck and create your perfect world? What's it going to be like?"

  Dimentio sat in his room at around 9 am, scrolling through his messages. He came across a message asking, "what do you plan to do once you overthrow Count Bleck and create your perfect world? What's it going to be like?" and he grinned. He tapped his chin thoughtfully and smiled. He figured he could break the fourth wall, after all, it is an ask... 

"Since you asked so kindly dear reader. I shall tell you," He began, winking. "But do not tell the others!" He floated upside-down carelessly, prepared to tell you.

"Well, you see, Once i overthrow the Count and the rest, Excluding L of course! I have plans for my dear Mr. L! Once i overthrow them, i shall make a world without misery, without suffering! My world shall be almost identical to yours, except a better, more fair government. No money whatsoever. I guess their will be less war too!" He floated around his room, unsure of how to continue. "Ahhh yes...~ i do have a plan for Mr. L. I shall keep him for my own. No more trickery, no more manipulation anymore. Those tactics i shall leave in this cursed world." He grinned and smiled. "I hope this answered your question!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! Im actually quite happy how these are turning out! remember, if ya like what ya see be sure to comment on asks and dares for them to do! L-ater!


End file.
